


Marinette Uses A Swear Word

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette Uses A Swear Word





	Marinette Uses A Swear Word

Marinette: FUCK


End file.
